hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific typhoon season (Wikipedia)
We The 2018 Pacific typhoon Season was a very active season, featuring 400ACE, 35 Tropical depressions, 26 tropical Storms, 28 Typhoons and 10 Super Typhoons. Systems: Super typhoon Bolaven (Agaton) Category 4 Super typhoon (December 25-January 10) 215kph (920mb) Super Typhoon Nancy 61.JPG Annular Typhoon Quinn (2029).jpg Super Typhoon Megi.jpg Super Typhoon Nepartak.png Typhoon Bolaven 2005.jpg STS Bolaven 29 july 2000 0225Z.jpg Typhoon Bolaven (Julian) (2012).jpg STS-106 Typhoon Saomai.jpg Super Typhoon Vongfong.jpg Super-typhoon-dale-vis.gif TD 34W developed into Tropical Storm Bolaven in January 31, After 6 days of passing through Eastern Pacific’s windshear, it became Severe Tropical Storm and finally reached Category 2 typhoon status by June 2, entering the Philippine Area Of Responsibility and receiving the name Agaton. Bolaven became a Super typhoon early on June 4, passing Japan. It dissipated on January 10. Damages from Bolaven reach an estimated $1billion, retiring the name Bolaven. Typhoon Sanba (Basyang) Category 3 typhoon (January 15-23) 150kph (950mb) Typhoon (8).jpg Typhoon haikui.png Typhoon (58).jpg Typhoon (64).jpg Typhoon (66).jpg Typhoon (65).jpg Typhoon (60).jpg Typhoon (63).jpg Typhoon (61).jpg Typhoon (67).jpg Typhoon (68).jpg Typhoon (69).jpg Typhoon Atsani VIS.jpg Typhoon Atsani.jpg Typhoon Nock-ten.JPG Typhoon.jpg Super Typhoon Bills at peak intensity Aug 22 2000.jpg Conson (Basyang) as a Category 1 Typhoon (07-13-2010).jpg 800px-Typhoon Haiyan 16 oct 2001 0245Z.jpg Annular Typhoon Jelawat Aug 9 2000.jpg Super Typhoon Jangmi - 2007 (2).png Cat 2 Typhoon 2001.jpg Super Typhoon Parma - 2009.png Super Typhoon Rammasun - 2007.png Super Typhoon Jangmi - 2007.png STS-106 Typhoon Saomai.jpg Super-typhoon-dale-vis.gif 800px-Hato 2017-08-23 0250Z.jpg Super Typhoon Forrest (1983).JPG Super Typhoon Nanmadol 2004.jpg Super Typhoon Parma - 2009.png Super Typhoon Rammasun - 2007.png Typhoon Kai-Tak 07 july 2000 0305Z.jpg Typhoon Kai Tak 2005.jpg Tropical Depression 02F.jpg Tropical depression vince.GIF JMA Tropical Depression Jul 27 2010 05 10(UTC).jpg Mediterranean tropical cyclone 23 September 1969 0909Z.png JMA Tropical Depression Jul 20 2010 0505(UTC).jpg 800px-Pre-Tropical Depression Eight 2009-09-25 1250Z.jpg JMA Tropical Depression 20 2009-09-03 0335Z.jpg PAGASA Tropical Depression Crising 2009-04-29.jpg Pre-Tropical Depression Two-E 2013-05-27 1940Z.jpg Pre-Tropical Depression Eight 2009-09-25 1250Z.jpg Severe Tropical Depression Three (2016 - Track).png 800px-Tropical Depression Nine (2000).jpg Tropical Depression Lisa 2010-09-23 1230Z.jpg JMA TROPICAL DEPRESSION 2009.jpg 3 - Tropical Depression Three.jpg Western Pacific Tropical Storm.png The origins of Typhoon Sanba were Tropical Depression 01W near Guam, it formed from the remnants of a cold front and remnants of previously Bolaven, it became Tropical Storm Sanba and became a typhoon just 5 hours later, entering the PAR as Basyang. Basyang moved erratically to the West Northwest, then headed Southeast. And headed to Japan, Sanba caused widespread flooding days just after Typhoon Bolaven. Sanba was causing $5million worth of damages. Typhoon Walaka (Caloy) March 24-April 7 35mph (1002mb) Super Typhoon Megi.jpg Super-typhoon-angela3.gif Super-typhoon-dale-vis.gif Hurricane Kiko 2001.jpg Hurricane Kiko (1989).jpg A low-pressure Tropical Wave from Southeast Africa became Tropical Depression 01L on the Coast Of Mexico. It made landfall and dissipated. It regenerate into Hurricnae Walaka, teaching Category 4 hurricane status, entering the International Date Line into the West Pacific, while it was favorable at the time, Walaka maintained its status until it passed through medium to high wind shear, making Walaka weaken to a Tropical Storm, east of Palau. Tropical Storm Walaka entered the Philippine Area Of Responsibility, PAGASA giving the name Caloy. There, Walaka restrengthened to a Category 5 Super typhoon east of Cagayan, with models and forecasters around the world expect Walaka to make landfall at Extreme Northern Luzon by April 2. By April 1, Walaka weakened into a Category 3 typhoon, due to the proximity of Sierra Madre. Walaka made landfall at 3am PTS time at April 2 as a Category 3, heading Northeast. After Walaka crossed Extreme Northern Luzon, Walaka restrengthened back into a Category 4 from a Category 1 and hit Taiwan. Walaka head to Japan, weakening into a Extratropical Storm, heading through Alaska. Hurricane/Typhoon Walaka‘s remnants crossed back into Eastern Pacific, becoming Winterstorm Sheryl and hitting Oregon with a pressure of 956mb. The name Caloy was retired after causing 400 deaths and $1 billion in Northern Luzon, Walaka was also retired with issues for its lifespan. Caloy was replaced with Carlot for 2022. Tropical Storm 03W (Domeng) April 12-14 45mph (75kph) Potential tropical storm symbol Layten.png 2001 Tropical Storm Trami.jpeg Tropical Storm 03W formed from Walaka (Caloy’s) Remnants, when the circulation split into 2, one being Windstorm Sheryl, Tropical Depression 03W formed in January 3, PAGASA followed suit with JTWC, receiving the name Domeng. Domeng made landfall on the same areas Walaka passed through, causing more flooding and landslides. Domeng recurved to Japan, where it made landfall in Kyūshū as a Tropical Depression, dissipating on April 15. Meanwhile, Sheryl in America headed to Atlantic, where it became Alberto on April 18. Severe Tropical Storm Jelawat (Ester) Category 1 typhoon April 27-May 2 105kph (985mb) Severe Tropical Storm Choi-wan (2015) In Gulf.png A tropical wave formed to Tropical Depression 04W on April 27, by the next day 04W became Tropical Storm 04W, with JMA still recognising it as a Tropical Depression. It entered the Philippine Area Of Responsibility, receiving the name Ester. Tropical Depression Ester became Tropical Storm Jelawat just 8 hours later. Tropical Storm Jelawat six hours later, before it exited PAR, it became Severe Tropical Storm Ewiniar, east of Japan. Jelawat made landfall on Kyūshu, Japan at May 1. It dissipated into a remnant LOW on May 2. Typhoon Akoni (Florita) Category 4 Typhoon (140kph, 965mb) May 27-June 8 Super-typhoon-dale-vis.gif Typhoon Ewiniar 15 aug 2000 0632Z.jpg Typhoon Ewiniar 05 july 2006 0030Z.jpg Typhoon Ewiniar 07 july 2006 0210Z.jpg A tropical wave formed East of Africa on May 18. It became Tropical Depression 03W and Tropical Storm Beryl on May 20. Tropical Storm Beryl dissipated on Mexico. It regenerated on the East Pacific, with the latter naming it Akoni. Akoni became a Severe Tropical Storm, after it entered the International Date Line. The forecast of Akoni, it headed north. Akoni interacted with a nearby HPA near Japan, transitioning into a Subtropical Storm. The HPA made Akoni head SouthWest, entering the Philippine Area Of Responsibility, with PAGASA assigning the name Florita. Akoni weakened to a Severe Tropical storm, but restrengthening to a Category 4, taking Japan as it target on June 7. It finally dissipated on June 8. Typhoon Ema (Gardo) Category 1 typhoonCategory:Pacific typhoon seasons